Zach's Big Break
by T Sig
Summary: OKay, first thing, I want everyone to know this is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! There will be a nude Kasumi. I decided to give Zach a break in this story, everyone else keeps giving him a hard time. Also, I realize some fans might not like this sort of thin
1. Chapter 1

**Kasumi and Zach**

Kasumi walked out of the accessory shop struggling to keep hold of her bags. A few steps from the door and she dropped everything.

"Hey! Need any help?" screamed Zach. "Oh no," thought Kasumi. She did not think very much of Zach. Quickly she tried to pick up all the bags, but ended up just spilling the contents of one. Zach was now running at towards her. When he came within 10 feet he broke his pace to a steady jog.

"Need any help?" asked Zach, bending over to pick up what had fallen out, It was some very revealing lingerie. Embarrassed, Kasumi snatched it from his hands and stuffed it into a bag.

"No thank you, Zach," Kasumi said while starting back towards the Hotel. Zach, ever so persistent, snatched a bags away from Kasumi, "C'mon, you have to much a load here." Kasumi had to agree with him, she had bought to much stuff.

"Oh alright, you can help bring the stuff to my room," Kasumi said reluctantly. Zach with a look of glee on his face started walking beside Kasumi.

During their walk Zach and Kasumi started talking. Kasumi got to know Zach a little better, "He's not that bad when he's not spying or hitting on you," she thought. Zach could not have been happier; he had been trying to make a connection with some of the girls and here he was, walking with Kasumi! She even looked like she was enjoying herself!

When they reached the Kasumi's room, Kasumi turned to Zach, "It was… it was nice talking to you, Zach."

"The Pleasure was all mine, Kasumi," Zach said leaning in a little closer.

Kasumi backed away, "Well, I should put this stuff away."

"Listen, Kasumi… perhaps if you weren't doing anything later… we could meet by the pool or something."

This was not like Zach, usually he gave a pick-up line and struck out, Kasumi liked the new Zach and decided it was best to encourage him to keep acting this way, "Sure, we can go there now if you like, I just have to change."

"Really! I'll wait for you outside!" Zach squealed with delight; it had actually worked!

Zach, still being his old slf id ot let the fact tat Kasumi was changing slip his mind, He raced down the halls of his Hotel, through the entrance, and to the window of Kasumi's room.

"Yes! She forgot to close the blinds!"

Kasumi had not taken anything off yet. She was laying out bathing suits on her bed. Wondering which one should she wear, then she pulled out one that had been given to her as a gift from Lei Fang. It was the Venus, very expensive. Kasumi figured she would never wear it in public, but she was having second thoughts on that now.

Kasumi reached behind her, and pulled the untied her top. It gracefully fell from her breast. Zach could not believe himself, there was Kasumi's exquisite breast naked. They were perfect!

Kasumi started massaging her breast, it had been a while since they have felt a man's touch. Outside the window, Zach could feel his dick straining against his pants. How he wanted Kasumi!

Kasumi turned away, revealing her elegant back. Her hands slipped into her thong and she slowly pushed it down her slender legs. She kicked away into the corner and turned her attention to the Venus.

She put it on, carefully positioning her nipples behind the rubies of the swimsuit. Amazingly enough they stayed put, she thought for sure her nipples would find their way out. Kasumi hopped up and down to test it, her breast bounced up and down but her nipples were still snugly behind the rubies.

At this point, Zach could not help himself, he was going to explode! He unzipped and relieved himself of his load, it only took a few swift srokes. Then he raced to meet Kasumi at the entrance.

Kasumi came out, "You ready to go?" she asked.

Zach was stunned, she was so much more beautiful without a window between them. Zach could feel his hard on coming back. He stuck a hand in his pocket hoping she wouldn't notice, "After you," he said with a smile.

Kasumi, looked at him with a puzzled look, she liked the reaction she was getting. Perhaps she should wear this swimsuit more often. She pretended that she didn't notice the bulge in his pants and started walking towards the pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach couldn't quit thinking how stunning Kasumi looked in her bathing suit. She was practically naked, there really wasn't much point in wearing it, but he wasn't complaining. Although he was trying his hardest to not stare, but when Kasumi wasn't looking Zach would steal a glance. Oh God, the way Kasumi's ass looked in a thong! Zach admitted to himself it was possibly the best looking ass he'd ever seen.

"Zach?"

Zach was gazing intently on Kasumi's back side, and it wasn't until she spoke that he realized she was staring at him, but she didn't look annoyed. No, instead she was smiling.

Zach started to explain himself, "I'm sorry Kasumi, it's just, I can't get over how amazing you look."

"Awe. You're sweet," said Kasumi but in way you could tell she didn't really mean it. Kasumi started walking over to the lawn chair and lied down on. She stretched her arms high above her head which caused her breast to rise and fall as Kasumi reclined in the chair. Kasumi liedd there, eyes closed, like she was humming a tune to herself in her head until she suddenly looked at Zach, "Well? Aren't you coming over here, don't you want to help put on my tanning lotion?"

Zach's face couldn't help but break in a smile as Kasumi reached in her bag and pulled out some tanning lotion. She motioned for Zach to come over, and she handed it to him. Then she rolled over onto stomach.

There before Zach was an 'All-Can-Eat' buffet.

He squirted some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together, and thought about which places to rub, and saw no danger in starting with the back. He cupped both her elegant shoulders, one in each hand, and slid them down her shoulder blades. He felt Kasumi shiver from the cold touch of the lotion. She had nice, soft skin. He caressed his hands all the way down her back and slid them back along her sides. He repeated this motion, wondering what Kasumi would think if he applied the lotion to her ass.

He squirted some more lotion in his hands, and started at the back of her knees. His hands slid up her legs, which was starting to get warm from the sun beating down on them. He slid his hand slowly upwards onto her thighs. He kept watching Kasumi to see if she showed signs of him wanting to stop, but she remained calm as ever.

Then there was no where else for his hands to go except her ass, and he did this very slowly, until each palm cupped one cheek. Then he did a simple half circl and gentle squeeze; he heard Kasumi do a deep inhale, and he slowly started gliding his hands back down her legs. Only this time covering every inch.

When he was done Kasumi sat up, "Thanks Zach."

She then took the lotion from him and squirted some in her own hands and proceeded to do her front. Zach was let down, he had been hoping she'd let him do the front too, but it was fun watching Kasumi. It was like watching her play with herself. And she smiled as she saw him sigh, like he had missed out on a treat.

"Come on, let's get in the pool!" said Kasumi.

She hopped up off her chair and Zach was obliged to follow her. Kasumi dove into the pull with barely any splash, and Zach watched her resurface.

"Get in!"

Zach sat on the edge of the pool and scooted himself off the ledge and slid into the water. He then doggy paddle over to Kasumi, she giggled and said sarcastically, "You're a great swimmer!"

"Don't make fun of me!" Zach said chuckling.

Kasumi laughed and swam farther away from him and motioned for him to follow. She was a very swift swimmer, and it was hard for Zach to keep up but he was determined. Kasumi swam to the other end of the pool and turned around and wait for Zach to catch up. When he got to her he had to hold on to the ledge to give his limbs a break and catch his breath. Kasumi giggled and hoisted herself out of the pool. Zach watched as she walked over and onto the diving board.

Kasumi ran and grabbed her knees and splashed into the water. She stayed under for a while, and Zach saw something float near him. He picked it up out of the water and saw that it was Kasumi's top! It had come off! He quickly looked for Kasumi but she still had not surfaced, and now he knew why. Then he hears a gasp for hair across the pool, and there was Kasumi with he back to him.

Zach smiled and doggy paddled over to her, it took him a long time, but Kasumi could hear him coming. He swam right up to her and without turning around Kasumi asked him if he saw her top. Zach told her he had it in his hands and handed to her across her shoulder. She started to put it on and Zach was disappointed that he wasn't going to get to see her breast again, but then without thinking he slid his hands around her and on her stomach.

Kasumi was startled at first but she couldn't deny that she liked his hands on her and was quit comfortable with him. She thought they were alone so what was the harm? She placed her top out of the pool and turned around to face Zach. His hands slid around to her backside and Kasumi put her hands on his shoulders. They started kissing each other and they sank deeper into the water until Zach's feet touched the bottom. It was above Kasumi's head so he held her up while grasping her ass. Kasumi wrapped her legs around him for extra support.

She pressed her breast up against him and could feel the tension of his dick getter harder against her. She leaned back and grinded her hips into his hard on and Zach enveloped her right nipple with his mouth. Kasumi moaned with the warm sensation of his tongue swept over her hard nipple again and again. Kasumi then took her hand and slid it down Zach's stomach and into his swimming trunks. She quickly found what she was searching for and she gave his hard dick a gentle squeeze.

Zach maneuvered Kasumi above his hips and pushed her thong off to one side of her shaved pussy. Kasumi took Zach's trunks in both hands and pushed them down below his waist. She the grabbed his dick with both hands and Zach lowered Kasumi onto it. Kasumi moaned as she felt every inch of his shaft sink into her. It was so hard! And she felt Zach lift her up again and they slowly repeated this a few times. Kasumi put her hands on his shoulders to help push herself up, and kept her legs wrapped around him.

They started panting more and quickening the pace. Kasumi started coming down harder, and Zach started thrusting into her deeper and faster. Kasumi thought to herself about how large Zach was and it was amazing how deep inside her he was getting. Kasumi started to rise and fall faster, her hips meeting Zach's. Her breast came in and out of the water every time, and they would make a small splash. Kasumi let out a long moan of ecstasy. Zach panted as he kept thrusting his dick into Kasumi, and Kasumi's moans turned into short yelps and he could tell she was about to climax. Zach was glad, he was about to explode, and so he picked up the pace for that final moment.

Kasumi leaned back and screamed from the pleasure as her body went limp and that wonderful sensation swept over her, and Zach continued to pound away while she felt him explode inside of her. Then he slowed and they were both panting and were exhausted. Her body was numb, and Zach pulled her dick out of her, it was still very hard, and eh thought to himself he could go again. Then he thought he couldn't believe what just happened and that he and Kasumi just had sex in the pool.

He looked at Kasumi and she smiled back as she hoisted herself out of the pool and put on her top. She was happy about what happened, and like Zach she was ready to go again. Zach climbed up the latter out of the pool and Kasumi saw his wet trunks still clinging to his very much hard dick.

She walked over to him and kissed him while squeezing his hard on through his trunks, "Let's go back to the Hotel."


End file.
